<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loud Lies and a Quiet Truth by KatieDrapes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826765">Loud Lies and a Quiet Truth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieDrapes/pseuds/KatieDrapes'>KatieDrapes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Withdrawal, Family Secrets, Gen, Sober Qrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieDrapes/pseuds/KatieDrapes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who was he without a flask? </p>
<p>Qrow Branwen carried a guise of carefree freedom; a man who had no worries and travel the globe as he pleased but could whip out one of the deadliest blades. He was supposed to be unhurried, unbothered by anything that didn't correlate directly to him. </p>
<p>He juggled the grim, the demands of Ozpin, the threat of Salem, and the secrets he's carried for so many years. But the dangers are growing, the challenges kept coming faster and stronger. And his fears were almost realized, what he had left in the world was almost lost, and what would happen then?<br/>So he threw away the flask and has tried not to look back, but his resolve is weakening. Without the haze and guise of alcohol all the secrets and lies he kept hidden are forcing their way to the surface. One secret is bubbling at the surface, it's voice growing louder and people are taking notice. He's been standing in one place long enough for people to start asking questions.  </p>
<p>He can't disappear this time or grab a bottle of amber. </p>
<p>And his secret is growing louder than his lies</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen &amp; Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen &amp; Ozpin, Qrow Branwen &amp; Ruby Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loud Lies and a Quiet Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story takes place after they've started to establish a life in Atlas, growing their skill as Huntsmen. </p>
<p>*Author's Note: I've enjoy writing this piece and delving into this possibility of who Qrow may or may not be. I hope you enjoy this piece.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People can feel a shift in the world, when power starts to dangerously teetered on one side. Most can’t name the feeling or place the pressure slowly pushing against their spine, but it doesn’t change the sense of foreboding that something is about to change. Everyone, no matter who they are, young or old, can feel it. But it’s a person’s reactions to that fear are always variant.  </p>
<p>Some embrace the fear, twisting and polluting it into anger - to protect themselves, anger to garner strength and a twisted form of understanding. It’s an anger that leaves violence behind them and fiery seeds that can take root and spread to others. A cancerous fear.  </p>
<p>They are others that fight, do gooders who feel a moral sense of code and responsibility. Such a rarity those people are. Those that do their best to share warmth and light where the darkness had latched itself with cruel talons. They are the ones who burn so bright their flames are blinding but so quickly extinguished.  </p>
<p>And then there are those who can't be either. Who try their hardest and still fail. They struggle along teetering on neither side and make a choice when it's too late. Repeating their failures, trapped in their own minds, and waiting for a chance at redemption. While trying desperately to banish the darkness, banish the fear, and hide away from the light.  </p>
<p>There were those such as Qrow Branwen who seemed to find himself juggling it all. And yet, finding the time to drown it all under the guise of alcohol. That had been his one tool for so many years that now, when he found himself without it, he didn’t know what to do or who he was anymore, other than a drunk. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Water wasn’t cutting it and wouldn’t cut it. Gods, he needed a drink. Something strong, something solid. He craved the harsh burn in his throat, anything that would wake him up and put his brain back in check. What he wouldn’t give to quench his thirst As time went on It was getting harder and harder to ignore the pull, the temptation.  </p>
<p>Because without it he was forced to think about everything he was… everything he wasn’t and everything he was supposed to be. Qrow was left to sort through every moment, every memory he had categorized and systemically locked away deep in the recesses of his brain. And, Gods be damned, it was hard. All it did was dry his throat even quicker, making it far more painful  </p>
<p>Their gangly group of huntsmen, ranging from fresh out of school to a walking stick, had arrived in Atlas four months ago. Four months, six days, nine and a half hours ago. The moment he knew he had to stop when he tossed his flask out of the hanger jet. </p>
<p>Secretly Qrow regretted that choice immediately and was tempted to jump right after it and into the freezing waters. But the look Ruby gave him was enough to stave off that urge and keep him feet in the hanger.  </p>
<p>If he was honest with himself it was the only thing that kept him caving in just as he had all those other times in the past few months. It made him want to hide away from all the worried and pitying looks directed his way. It’s how he found himself in the small sky box office overlooking the Atlas’ arena. He’d thought that seeing Team RWBY and JNPR train would steer his mind in a better direction…. Or at least distract him. But so far, his idea hadn’t panned out and without any other ideas he awkwardly stayed there without anything else to do and no way to distract himself.  </p>
<p>“Thought I might find you here.” A voice interrupted the incessant loop that was running in his head.  </p>
<p>Qrow gazed over his shoulder and found Atlas’ Ace operative leader, Clover, leaning casually against the door frame of the sky box.  </p>
<p>He scoffed, “Oh yeah? What led you to that conclusion?”  </p>
<p>“Well,” he responded with thought, “Since you aren’t all that social outside of your<em>  teammates </em> that leaves most places in Atlas out. Not the park, locals aren’t all that friendly with us at the moment. No bars either…. After all the others were eliminated this seemed like the best conclusion.” He sat across from Qrow at the small table he’d managed to find. “Plus, this is where I go to when I need some time to myself as well. The perfect hiding spot.”  </p>
<p>“Not anymore.” Qrow pointed out.  </p>
<p>Clover laughed, “No, I guess not.”  </p>
<p>“Am I that easy to figure out?” He meant it as a self-deprecating joke but part of him had a bit of concern over that. If he was easy to guess, he was easier to track, and the way the world was running right now that wasn’t ideal.  </p>
<p>“Well there were other factors too. Otherwise I’d have had a harder time of it.” He said candidly.  </p>
<p>The Huntsman raised an eyebrow at this newfound…. friend, “other factors?” he quoted.  </p>
<p>Clover gazed out of the large floor to ceiling windows overlooking Ironwood and his trainees. “Unless we’re out on an assignment you stay by those kids,” The last part came out in a chuckle, “Even when you’re hiding from them in some dark hidden corner.”  </p>
<p>The guy was observant, sometimes too observant for Qrow’s taste.  But he couldn’t find it in himself to hate Ace operative’s leader – yet. With the way everything was panning out -all the obstacles in their way. To have such an open trust in someone else was hard to do. And yet, no matter how much he tried or the distance he tried to keep his guy at the man was getting under his skin.  </p>
<p>‘They’re capable fighters you know.” Clover continued oblivious to the monologue in Qrow’s head that was in full swing, “Albeit a bit crazy at times but they know what they’re doing. They’re strong.” They both watched below as Nora came swinging from seemingly nowhere to throw her hammer at her unsuspecting victim. “Or very crazy,” He corrected at the sight.  </p>
<p>Qrow fiddled with the glass in front of him. “Tell me something I don’t know.” And gave a half ass attempt at a semblance of a chuckle. </p>
<p>“I’m curious though; why stick so close to them? It doesn’t seem like they need much of a babysitter.” The question came out casual, the tone carefree. But it still sent off warning bells.  </p>
<p>Even with the charismatic charm and easy-going attitude Qrow sense the man in front of him digging. He’d been around long enough to know when someone was looking for some tidbit of information.  </p>
<p>He wanted to argue the fact and steer Clover in another direction, away from his group. He wasn’t sure how much General Ironwood had relayed to his own team and until he knew for certain Qrow was careful with what he chose to share.  While his paranoia may have been justified it hadn’t changed the fact that Clover did make a good point and that bothered him more than he cared to admit. They didn’t need someone watching over their shoulder any longer. Not that it had mattered. He hadn’t been keeping them any safer since joining up with them. If anything, the roles had been, shamefully, reversed since then. After everything that had happened, after Ozpin’s secret came to light Qrow had shut down and those kids had been forced to step up in a way that he couldn’t.  </p>
<p>With that thought in mind he desperately wanted to the conversation to end. Quickly. But the way Clover gazed at him expectantly told Qrow that wasn’t going to likely happen. Just great…. </p>
<p>“They’re Family.” Was the simplest answer he could supply. Simple and the most loaded.  </p>
<p>“Yang and Ruby right? I’ve heard them call you Uncle a few times now. It’s funny though, other than their perchance for mischief and boisterous mayhem they don’t really look like siblings.”  </p>
<p>Again, the statement seemed casual enough, but a feeling of unease began to creep its way up Qrow’s spine. “Genetics are a funny thing.” He angled his chair away from the conversation and over closer to the window for a better view of the arena.  </p>
<p><em> And speak of the devils…. </em> He sighed. Both Yang and Ruby had just joined up with the rest of their teammates for practice. All under the sharp and watchful eye of Ironwood whose eyes were locked on their training progression. Even Qrow had to admit with the guidance of the general and the skills of his operatives those kids were becoming stronger fighters. Far more skilled than they’d been when they’d first arrived. They were growing sharper, faster, and stronger than before.  </p>
<p>It seemed the only time Ironwood was ever a shadow of his former self was when he was back on the training field. Perhaps it reminded him of the old days just as it did with Qrow. When the focus was on classes and gaining the ever-elusive hunter’s license. Back when being a huntsman garnered respect and pride Instead of what it was now;  something feared and loathed.  </p>
<p>“They may be siblings, but their fighting styles are so different.” Clover continued unperturbed as he watched a new battle play out between Ruby and a young man with a weaponized trumpet.  </p>
<p>“Yang learned to fight from their father. Their semblances are similar enough, so it was easy for her to start her training with him.” For many huntsmen, if they had children who wanted to follow in the family trade it wasn’t uncommon for their offspring to mimic a similar fighting style.  </p>
<p>“And Ruby picked hers up from somewhere else.” Clover supplied for him from across the table.  </p>
<p>The glass at Qrow’s lips froze and was quietly set back down on the table. “Seems like you’ve taken quite an interest in my nieces. Why is that?” He tried his hardest to keep his tone light, but the threat was still there hanging in between his words.  </p>
<p>Clover held up his hands in mock surrender. “Meant nothing by it. Just an observation.”  </p>
<p>“An observation?” Qrow wasn’t convinced and that chill that had been growing in his spine had started to seep through to the rest of his body. This conversation was headed in the wrong direction; a dangerous direction and fast.  </p>
<p>“Years ago, I traveled around a lot, trying to learn as many fighting styles as I possibly could. I was good, but I wanted to be better. A young man’s pursuit at being the best around. I spent most of my younger years going from huntsman to huntsman and learn everything I possibly could from them. At one point I found myself at Signal Academy and even went a couple of rounds with Taiyang Xiao Long when he was still attending there.”  </p>
<p>Qrow grimaced. While slightly unnerving it wasn’t uncommon for other huntsmen to do exactly has Clover did in his younger years. Hell, he’d done the same thing in his youth coming across so many wondrous things that school could never teach it’s students. Especially when it came to having fights with Taiyang. He’d become one of the best hand to hand combat fighters among them all. His reputation had preceded him, even with his carefree and humble attitude. There were many countless huntsmen over the years who had sought him out for that very privilege. </p>
<p>“His fighting style is truly unique,” Clover still continued his train of thought, forcing Qrow to pay attention, “With Yang you can definitely see the family resemblance, especially when she’s fighting.” The man abruptly stood up, moving closer toward the window. His eyes were fixated on something below…. Or someone…. “Ruby reminds me of someone else though.”  </p>
<p>“Yeah, “Qrow stated, beating him to the punch. “She looks the spitting image of her mother.”  </p>
<p><em> Almost painfully so….  </em>He quietly thought, there was no denying that.  </p>
<p>“You’re right. She does look like her mother. But Summer Rose wasn’t who I was referring to.” He turned back to look Qrow straight in the eye. “There aren’t many people that can handle a weapon like a grim scythe and even less to the capability or caliber that Ruby does.”  </p>
<p>Time to end this conversation. Qrow shot the remainder of his water down and scowled, not quite the liquid courage he was hoping for, but it would have to do. He walked up to the would be friend, hesitate and unnerved.  </p>
<p>“My niece is special in a lot of ways. From fighting, to eating five times her weight in food, and always creating havoc wherever she ends up. What can I say? She took to the scythe and I was flattered. The rest is history.”  </p>
<p>The pause that followed hung heavy in the air with Qrow glaring over at this man. </p>
<p>He couldn’t help the way his fingers had begun to twice and quickly realized that for the first time in many months it wasn’t over the lack of booze in his system. It was the anticipation, the way adrenaline would being to pump through him right before a battle.  </p>
<p>The heavy set of the air shattered with the chuckle that came from Clover, “The family that fights together…”  </p>
<p>Qrow tried to match the carefree attitude and unbind the muscles that had tensed up., “Heh, I’m just the adopted Uncle in all of this.” With that final word he turned to go. The bravado he built up quickly leaving him.  </p>
<p>He headed for the door; he’d had enough with all the questions and inquiries that surrounded his nieces </p>
<p>“In lieu of what role?”  </p>
<p>Once more he stood frozen in place, his hand resting on the door handle, and his heart stuttering. “Leave it,” He growled. </p>
<p>What bothered him the most was the Clover left his face impassive, not a flicker of emotion running through him and realized his error far too late. The man knew. Clover let his hands slowly come back up in a pose of surrender, “Like I said. Just observation and curiosity.”  </p>
<p>He sent a glare over his shoulder. “Sure. You know what they say about curiosity. Keep it away from those kids.”  </p>
<p>And with that Qrow strove away from the room. He wanted out of there– wanted out of Atlas and as far away as he possibly could be. He fought the urge to grab those kids right then and there and to the farthest place from all of this. If he wasn’t careful things he’d kept buried for years would find a way back to the surface and out into the open With everything that was happening around them – the Grimm, Ozpin, Salem, and silver eyes the last thing anyone needed was for his secrets to breath the light of day. For everyone it was best that they stayed buried. They had to. </p>
<p>On top of everything else his old worries of his semblance played a backstage role in all of this. What if that somehow had a part to play with all the questions that Clover had kept asking? The thought had crossed his mind. Maybe leaving on his own was the better option. Maybe his leaving was what was needed to turn the tides in their favor… To protect everything they were fighting for. He didn’t want to continue being a hindrance to them.  </p>
<p>Qrow was already playing with the thought of jumping out a set of overtly large window when a loud exuberant voice filled the hall, “UNCLE QROW!”  </p>
<p>Scarlet red and rose petals blinded him and a silver eyed creature was there suddenly clutching at his arm and squealing up at him.  </p>
<p>He forced the worry and anxiety aside, offering up that easy-going carefree smile that he was known for. Just for her. Just for Ruby.  </p>
<p>“Hey Kiddo. Finished with training for the day?”  </p>
<p>Ruby rose released her uncle’s arm with a beaming smile for him. Just for him. “For the moment. I’ve been working on improving my semblance. Ya know….” She boasted with a wicked gleam in her eye, “I’ve been making some <em> real  </em>progress with my training. My skills are sharper than ever.”  </p>
<p>Qrow was surprised to find the genuine smile that pulled at this face. <em> This Damn kid….  </em> </p>
<p>“Really? So, you think you’ll finally be able to keep up with me?” He taunted.  </p>
<p>His niece pouted, “I’m already faster than you!”  </p>
<p>He shrugged in response, “Are you sure about that?”  </p>
<p>He laughed when she began to wildly bounce around him challenging him to a race. Ruby began another round of boasting her ever improving power right then and there. Before Beacon Academy, when Ruby had first discovered her semblance, they had raced one another through the forest of her home. Even then she’d been faster than many of speedsters at the time. And she’d only been a kid. Now, she was one of the fastest he’d ever seen.  </p>
<p>“Come on, come on,” He cut her off, “Let’s go grab some grub,” he offered. The bribery worked like a charm and soon they were off to meet up with the rest of their mismatched crew and headed off to the nightly street fair in the heat of Atlas.  </p>
<p>For a few hours he allowed himself time to not think about what was coming around the corner for them all.  Qrow even willing participated in ta noodle eating contest with the lot of them. Bowing out gratefully when Yang was declared the uncontested winner of the night.  </p>
<p>He could table the talks of Grimm and Salem and just focus on those in front of him; their smiles and rousing laughter.  </p>
<p>If only for a few hours. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> Another night… <em> another sleepless nigh </em> <em> t,  </em> he amended. Qrow had almost forgotten the number of night caps it usually took him to get anywhere close to a decent amount of sleep Since he’d quit and went cold turkey it seemed all he’d had to look forward was night after night after night of just endless  deafening quiet. During the day it was easier to pretend. In the daylight it was easier to lose himself in the hustle of Atlas, surrounded by a city of noises and life. At night it was a different story, at night all of the distractions were gone.  </p>
<p>He hated the quiet., hated the sounds of his breath, the creek of a house settling in, he hated a world that fell asleep around him. Because how could anyone sleep? How could anyone sleep peacefully when the world was anything but safe? Every noise was an enemy around the corner; a Grimm hiding in the shadows waiting to attack or a henchmen of Salem making nefarious plans. At any moment all these comforts could disappear. Why didn’t more people realize that? Why couldn’t they see what was right in front of them?  </p>
<p>It was in those early hours that his fingers itched, and his throat became stone dry. There would be the quiet whisper of a voice, the one that resounded in his head.  </p>
<p><em> No one would know </em> <em> …... </em> <em>  just a sip to chase it all away </em> <em> …. </em> <em> just enough to sleep… </em> <em> .. </em> <em> just to sleep…. </em> </p>
<p>It always seemed to have such perfect excuses. </p>
<p>When the light left, and he was trapped in the dark it was harder to say no when that voice called out. It was so tempting. It was so soothing. Because being in it, that darkness, surrounded and trapped in the stillness left everything he’d ever boxed in his head to come out in a loud volley that kept getting harder and harder to bat away. Tonight, it was back in full force. It was the thoughts and memories he kept packed tightly away for so many years. Ones that were meant to stay buried had somehow broken free and were parading through his mind.  </p>
<p>Occasionally, in the past, a thought or two would slither its way out to the forefront of his mind and he’d be forced to let it play out in his memories. Until he’d finally be able to squash it down with a lock securely back in place. It would stay there for months or years, bidding it’s time before making another attempt at escape. He’d always managed to keep those locks, for the most part, tight in place. But tonight, every one of those locks had shattered and now without the dull velvet of alcohol to help keep them contained Qrow was left to juggle what he could trying not to drown. With each one he’d fret and over analyze, debating over every choice he’d ever made. All the decisions that went wrong, everything was second guessed. There were too many moments Qrow found he’d wished he could take back and so many more that he would change.  </p>
<p>“Damn Clover.” The words came out harsh through gritted teeth.  </p>
<p>Damn that observant bastard. It wasn’t often that someone really got under this skin the way that man did. What Clover had talked about that da had thrown him completely off – he hadn’t been expecting that at all. It had come from left field was left and find his balance once again. It wasn’t often his role was questioned when it came to those girls or his family. But when it did…. </p>
<p>Gods, if only it were easier to sway those conversations.  </p>
<p>It had never been the problem with Yang, she was the spitting image of Raven with Taiyang’s golden hair. It was easy to see her parent’s traits. But Ruby…. That was a whole different story….  </p>
<p>He sighed, there had only ever been one other person who outright questioned his relationship with that silver eyed girl. And Ozpin hadn’t beaten around the bush about it either.  </p>
<p>And before he realized it that memory caught him up and swept him forward. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p><em> Qrow had no idea why Ozpin had summoned him to Beacon Academy until he’d </em> <em>  found himself </em> <em>  at the head of the man’s desk </em> <em>  waiting expectantly </em> <em> .  </em> </p>
<p><em> As always, the man had carried himself with a dignified grace few could ever replicate. Calm as ever no matter the storm that was brewing miles away.   </em> <em> He simply stood by his desk, a cup of tea in his hand, and would only speak when he deemed it time.  </em> </p>
<p><em> “I’ve recently had a chat with the most remarkable young woman that I’ve come across in quite a long time.”  </em> </p>
<p><em> Qrow  </em> <em> took a seat and  </em> <em> raised an ey </em> <em> e </em> <em> brow </em> <em>  at the comment </em> <em> , “Yeah? Never thought I’d hear you talk about a woman Ozpin. Are you smitten?” He leaned forward in his chair, “Should I be jealous?”  </em> </p>
<p><em> The old man scoffed, “Hardly </em> <em>  that </em> <em> .”  </em> </p>
<p><em> “Shame. Well, if that’s the case what makes her so  </em> <em> damn remarkable </em> <em>  then?” </em> </p>
<p><em> There was </em> <em>  a dangerous </em> <em>  gleam in Ozpin’s eye, “ </em> <em> You mean apart from her silver eyes…?”  </em> </p>
<p><em> Qrow froze, the flask he’d been eyeing in his hand completely forgotten. A thread of unease he’d grow familiar with in the upcoming year grew heavier in his gu </em> <em> t </em> <em> . The way Ozpin gazed at him over his glasses with such a knowing look left no doubt in Qrow’s mind who he was referring to. “Ruby”.  </em> </p>
<p><em> “Yes, Ms Ruby Rose </em> <em> . Professor Goodwitch and myself ran into the young miss as she was in the middle of stopping a robbery </em> <em>  in progress </em> <em>  – very loudly I might add. When I first met her, I couldn’t help but think she ba </em> <em> r </em> <em> es a striking resemblance to her mother.” He made his way around the desk to stand beside  </em> <em> Qrow. “ </em> <em> She has a lot of the same qualities Summer Rose had but t </em> <em> hat’s not the only person she reminded me of, “The Man paused until Qrow gained the courage to look up at him. He waited for the inevitable. </em> </p>
<p><em> “Ruby is your daughter.” The man hadn’t even the decency </em> <em>  to pose it as a questions; merely </em> <em>  stated it as </em> <em>  fact </em> <em> .  </em> </p>
<p><em> Qrow averted his gaze, though it seemed pointless he couldn’t help but pose the question. “How?” he asked quietly.  </em> </p>
<p><em> “How did I figure it out?” Ozpin took a sip of his tea before setting it down beside him, contemplating his answer. “I’ve  </em> <em> known </em> <em>  you for many years now.  </em> <em> If you know what to look for it’s not that hard to not to ascertain. Ruby also tends to mirror many of your characteristics – even down to the red cape. You can clearly see where her inspiration came from… I wonder if, somehow, she subconsciously knows the truth herself.”  </em> </p>
<p><em> “Please…” Qrow pleaded. The idea that she had any indication…. His stomach threatened to up heave at that thought.  </em> </p>
<p><em> “You need not have any worries about Ruby finding out hat truth from me. Ruby Rose will have enough to worry about in the </em> <em>  upcoming days. I do not wish to add to it.”  </em> </p>
<p><em> Alarm spiked through Qrow’s system. “What do you mean ‘add more worry’….? Ozpin? What’s going on?”  </em> </p>
<p><em> Ozpin sighed, his eyes taking on a distance look, “I’m afraid that my timetable has been pushed up further than I anticipated and far quicker than I like. Things are changing rapidly. And I fear we are not nearly as prepared as we should be for what’s to come. I suspect they are already on the move.”  </em> </p>
<p><em> He knew exactly what – who – his mentor was referring to, “What the hell does that have to do with Ruby?” Qrow demanded. His alarm had bloomed into full blown panic. He hadn’t even begun to unpack half of what Ozpin had told him yet. He couldn’t get passed how Ruby had become somehow involved with all of this.  </em> </p>
<p><em> “It’s her silver eyes.” Ozpin explain, “She’s no doubt followed </em> <em>  in her Mother’s footsteps in many ways. Which means she’ll find herself in our enemy’s path one way or another. Whether or not she’ll be aware of it is a whole other matter entirely. And, if she is like her mother, she maybe voluntarily step into the line of fire without a second thought.”  </em> </p>
<p><em> “How can you be so sure that they’ll even target Ruby? I don’t want her thrown into this when she could be kept far away from it all and safe.”  </em> </p>
<p><em> A dark look flashed over the older man’s face, “Because I know Salem. Silver eyes have a power that, to this day, hasn’t been fully realized nor understood. We don’t know how powerful those silver eyes of Miss Ruby really are. Salem won’t let such a wild card fall from her grasp or hinder her plans. If she isn’t already aware of the girl and I fear that she already is. Especially with the chosen career path of Ruby Rose. They’re bound to cross paths.”  </em> </p>
<p><em> It was the cool calculation of Ozpin’s voice that scared Qrow the most. Ever the optimist wasn’t so… optimistic right then.  </em> </p>
<p><em> “Well, then, what can we do? Where   </em> <em> can I start?” Qrow couldn’t help the desperation that leaked from his voice.  </em> </p>
<p><em> A long pause  </em> <em> weighed on the room before Ozpin had the nerve to chuckle, “That sounded quite like a concerned parent there.”  </em> </p>
<p><em> Qrow’s own expression darkened then, “Uncle, father… the title doesn’t matter. What do I need to do to keep Ruby safe?” He demanded.  </em> </p>
<p><em> The playful teasing expression was wiped from Ozpin’s face, “I need you to do recon. Go dark if you must. But I need you to find out what’s happening and far along their plans are. I feel a battle coming on the horizon and I’m not sure how long we have before it’s right on Beacon’s doorstep.”  </em> </p>
<p><em> He gave a single nod of acknowledgement, “I’ll head out now then. No better time like the present, right? Just keep an eye on the kid until I get back. I shouldn’t be gone too long.” He hoped.  </em> </p>
<p><em> Even with the danger hanging over their heads Ozpin couldn’t help but let  </em> <em> one final tease slip through, “Is that a request from a worried uncle? Or a Father?” His once student glared up at him in response. </em> </p>
<p><em> “From me,” Qrow stated, “Just me”  </em> </p>
<p>
  <em> Then he left, went out and did whatever he needed to do to keep her safe. He willing created more nightmare that would haunt his dreams in upcoming months so that she wouldn’t have to….. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>But it hadn’t worked that way at all, Qrow thought as he sat in his room in Atlas Tower, everything they had planned out had fallen out from under him. When he looked back on the memory, he saw the conviction he’d had. He had sworn to keep them away from all of this for as long as he could.  </p>
<p>That had lasted all of 5 minutes….  </p>
<p>If anything, Ruby and her teammates had been thrown right into the heart of the fire. Right into Salem’s sights. Which meant all the work he’d done had been for nothing. Absolutely nothing.  </p>
<p>Those silver eyes of her could only protect her so much. If she became too reliant on them he feared she’d end up like her mother, Summer Rose. Those eyes had placed an overbearing responsibility on the woman and it seemed to have fallen on her daughter as well. All those thoughts – all those worries – were piling up on top of one another. All encompassing and all consuming.  </p>
<p>It was suffocating him and the way his throat screamed at him. It was so dry, and his thoughts were too loud. He was desperate to make it all stop. Being in his room and listening to the incessant tick and clang of the clock on the wall drove him insane. It kept going and going. It just seemed to grow louder and louder –  </p>
<p>Qrow abruptly stood up and dashed out the door with no location in mind. Anywhere was better than where he was right then. Anything was better than the four walls closing in on him and the temptation to fall back down the rabbit hole. Because, if he was honest with himself, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to pull himself out of it again. It was getting harder and harder to do.  </p>
<p>The man was desperate to be outside, away from everything closing in that he didn’t realize where he was going or how far until he was already on the rooftop of Atlas Academy overlooking the campus grounds. The wind pulled at him, welcoming him in a way that a secured building never could.  </p>
<p>Thank Gods, he thought and pulled clean air into his lungs, hoping to chase away the suffocation. To him there was nothing more peaceful than being out in the open air with the freedom to jump out and into an air current at his leisure. The yearning led him toward the edge of the roof; he leaned over it and prepared to take off when something caught at the edge of his eye. A flash of red and silver.  </p>
<p>He let out a tired sigh and rubbed at his eyes. He wasn’t all that surprised and sometimes the similarities really were that apparent.  </p>
<p>“Shouldn’t be all that surprised to find you up here.”  </p>
<p>Ruby started at his voice. Whatever her thoughts had been fixated on splintered apart and fell away. She searched wildly for a moment before settling on him and relaxed slightly. Not completely but enough to pull herself together. “Ah, Uncle Qrow, I didn’t think anyone else would be up here.”  </p>
<p>“Did you sneak away from the others?” Qrow settled down next to her on the ledge, letting one-foot dangle over the side of the tower.  </p>
<p>She managed a small, humorless chuckle, “Not really sneaking around…. Yang, Blake, and Weiss are all passed out. Jaune is down in the training arena and Nora and Ren are somewhere down in the kitchens probably making a mess. Well…. Nora making the mess and Ren cleaning up after her…. No one really noticed me slip away.” The smile she had conjured up for him slipped off her face and tucked itself away and let herself gazed out over the city again.  </p>
<p>Qrow tapped his foot against hers, he wouldn’t let her slip away as he had been this whole night, “What’s wrong Kiddo?”  </p>
<p>It took her a moment to collect her thoughts and he watched as she debated something with herself. “I’m scared,” She admitted quietly, “With Salem and her followers, the relics, Ozpin, everyone on the team and you… I’m afraid – what if I’m not strong enough?” She sounded close to panic by the end of her thoughts.  </p>
<p>It was a lot to unpack from that. The worry and concern; the guilt at his own unknowing contribution to her stress. It laid heavy on him. It took him a few minutes to collect together and string some semblance of words.  </p>
<p>“You’re not alone in this though. Ruby, it’s not just you against all of them. You’ve got all of us here standing right next to you.” Myself included….. </p>
<p>She turned away, “But I have these silver eyes. I’m supposed to be carrying this unstoppable power inside of me. What if it’s not enough?”  </p>
<p><em> What if it’s not enough?  </em> </p>
<p>Gods, how many times had he heard that line? How many times had it been repeated?  </p>
<p>Damn those words; <em> What if it’s not enough?  </em>Those words always rang inside his head. They kept ringing throughout the years never really quieting down. Qrow hung his head, “You know, your mother said the same thing.”  </p>
<p>“She did?” There was something caught in her words, something a kin to hope.  </p>
<p>He stared into those very same eyes then, “Yeah she did. Your mom had the same fears that you do now Kiddo. And she did her best to handle them as best she could no matter what came her way.”  </p>
<p>It was the way Ruby’s face fell after he said that Qrow realized they were both thinking the same thing. Summer Rose who had such powerful Silver Eyes had left one day and never came back home. No one knew what had happened to her. He stressed over whether he’d said the right thing or not…. He always managed to put his food in his own at one point or another. Even now when it mattered most that hadn’t changed.  </p>
<p>“You are so much like her. You have her strength and courage it’s staggering sometimes. But there is something you have that she didn’t.”  </p>
<p>Ruby blinked at that, “What?” </p>
<p>His smile peaked at the corners of his mouth at the curiosity that had snuck into her voice and her eyes.  </p>
<p>“You have us,” He stated.  </p>
<p>She tiled her head to the side, and it hit Qrow in a wave of nostalgia. Gods, she really did remind him of Summer sometimes. Ruby mirrored her mother’s movements without even realizing it and it always sent a pang straight to his heart. Throughout the years when she was growing up there were moment like this what would happen. In what she said or did, an expression of excitement when she jumped up and down manically, or when she was shy and rocked back and forth on her feet. They’d happen in a flash and be gone in the next. It was like Summer would be standing right in front of him all over again. And, if he was honest with himself, those were the toughest. Because all he wanted to do was cave and spill his secrets. In those frozen pockets of him he wished and strained to break free from his silence and come clean.  </p>
<p>With everything he was he wished he could tell her the truth. He wanted to tell Ruby what she meant to him, what she was to him. What he wouldn’t give to be able to lay everything out on the table between them.  </p>
<p>It was happening right then and there, with her head tilted to the side and her eyes searching his face for answers. There was a burning need to just tell her the truth…. </p>
<p><em> I wanted to keep you safe </em> </p>
<p><em> I wanted to protect  </em> <em> you…. </em> </p>
<p><em> …. from me…. </em> </p>
<p><em> I wasn’t ready…. </em> </p>
<p><em> I was a coward </em> </p>
<p>Yeah, Qrow thought, he was still very much that coward. That hadn’t changed in all those years. He opened his mouth to say as much but paused at the desperation in her eyes. For once they didn’t match Summer’s. They matched his.  </p>
<p>Ruby was afraid to share the same fate as her mother.  </p>
<p>“Summer was strong and just. She was surrounded by people who loved her and she loved them back so fiercely. But she always thought she had to do everything alone. No matter how difficult the challenge that lay ahead of her way. In her eyes, if she could save others from pain and suffering, she’d do it. Every single time. So, when she disappeared that last time, she didn’t tell anyone where she was heading off to. She just left one night. By the time anyone realized she was gone it was already too late.”   </p>
<p>By the time he’d found out she was gone every trail had gone cold. No matter how hard or how long he searched. There had been no trace of Summer Rose anywhere.  </p>
<p>“I don’t understand. What about her team? What about you and dad? Why didn’t she say anything to you guys?”  </p>
<p>“We hadn’t been a team for quite a while at that point. Time changes people and we’d already started on different paths by that point. Raven had already left to go off on her own. Your Dad was busy; his hands were full with you two girls. I was on an assignment for Ozpin at the time. I got back two days after she’d already lefty and by then there was no way to track her down. </p>
<p>“If something was dangerous Summer Always felt that she needed to handle it on her own. She never let anyone help her and that was her downfall.  </p>
<p>Qrow pushed himself closer, placing his hand on her knee, “You have so many people beside you – fighting alongside you. You won’t be alone in this battle and you won’t be alone fighting against Salem. It’s ok to lean on other and ask for help. All your friends and teammates. Plus, “He added at the end, trying to cheer the both of them up, “You’ve got me on your team. One of the best Huntsmen around. We will win this. Don’t doubt it.”  </p>
<p>Because there wasn’t another option.  </p>
<p>He kept that thought quiet. Another small unsaid thing to be tucked away with the rest of his collection of silent thoughts.  </p>
<p>Ruby smiled up at him, her shoulder releasing more of the tension. Along with a beaming smile he couldn’t help but match.  </p>
<p>“Thanks Uncle Qrow.” She stood up, brushing off the dust that clung to her skit. “You know,” she stated a bit hesitantly, “I’m proud of you too.  </p>
<p>Now it was his turn to look at her in confusion. She laughed in a way that made his chest tighten, “You’ve stopped drinking a lot – actually you’ve completely stopped drinking. I know how hard that must be for you. And I know it can’t be easy…. Especially with everything happening around us.” She leaned forward and hugged him tight. “Whatever the reason you stopped drinking; thank you for everything.”  </p>
<p>Ruby left right after, announcing she’d try and get some sleep for a few hours before she was back in the training arena, and disappeared leaving Qrow once more with just himself for company.  </p>
<p><em> Whatever the reason you stopped drinking. I’m grateful </em> </p>
<p>“You kid,” He said into the breeze, “I stopped for you.” </p>
<p>For you Ruby Rose </p>
<p>For my Daughter.  </p>
<p>Whatever may come, whatever battle was on the horizon he’d be right by their side fighting. Right be her.  </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>